UNIT
1st Unified Intelligence Taskforce Founded by Lieutenant General Richard Venables, UNIT or Unified Intelligence Taskforce was created on the 2nd of October 1745, It is a militaristic intelligence agency that serves Great Britain in its greatest times of need, they are especially important as they are the last defence should Britain be invaded. They serve Britain also by researching and developing technology for the use of the British Empire's servants, these include such things as the British teleportation totem network, and the Advanced Sky Ships of which there are three, the flagship being HMS Enterprise. They have two sections, a scientific section which deals with research and development of new technologies and the military section which is staffed by officers and soldiers of the British army who display exceptional tactical and leadership skills. They have bases across the British Empire including under the Tower of London, Edrington Manor in Scotland, and Kingshead in the Caribbean. Ranks and positions Military Section Ranks #General - The officer commanding UNIT. #Colonel - Commands a section of UNIT. #Major - Commands certain military projects. #Captain - Usually acts as an aid to senior Officers. #Lieutenant - Commands squads of Troops. #Sergeant - Senior NCO who seconds Lieutenants. #Coporal - NCO #Private - The main soldiers of UNIT they have many varying duties which greatly vary with their posting. Scientific Section Ranks #Head of Research - Leads the Science Section #Researcher - usually is the head of a certain Project (exp. Dr Richard Goldvane - Head of Project Valiant) #Research Analysist - a member of the project team #Archivist - Records all scientific research and results in the UNIT archives. Current members HCO *King George II ~ Commander in Chief Military Sector *General Richard Venables~Commander of UNIT/Section Commander of Great Britain *Major Bartholomew Swordfury ~ Head of Operation Assassins Fury/Commander of Delta Company/Captain of the Dark Conqueror *Lieutenant General Richard Luther~Second in command of UNIT *Elizabeth the First of Sweden ~ Venables Aide/Commander of Alpha Company *Jason Shiprat~Chief of Intel *Admiral Chirstopher Ironshot~Captain of the Enterprise/Commander of the Skyship fleet *Colonel Ishmael Venables~Section Commander in the Caribbean/Commander of The Ghost *Bill Plunderbones~head of the Society of Light Scientific Section *Dr Richard Goldvane ~ Head of Research and Development *Dr Keira Kinover ~ Head of Project Indigo 180747 197041443644349 8274905 n.jpg|General Sir Richard Venables - Head of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce and Section Commander in Britain 168440 197041413644352 452598 n.jpg|Captain Elizabeth Bane - General Venable's personal aide and Commander of Alpha Company Captain Bart.jpg|Major Bartholomew Swordfury - Head of Project Assassin's Fury and Commander of Delta Company 179295 197039460311214 8365228 n.jpg|Colonel Ishamel Venables - Section Commander in the Caribbean 180115 197036706978156 4121530 n.jpg|Dr Richard Goldvane - Head of Scientific Department 179341_197036426978184_2250365_n.jpg|King George the Second - Commander in Chief of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce 167143_197048746976952_6490814_n.jpg|UNIT Soldiers of Delta Company 24615_108262649208568_947207_n.jpg|Lieutenant General Richard Luther - Second in Command of UNIT and CO of UNIT London Bases of Operation *England/Tower of London *Scotland/Edrington Manor *New York/Government house *Calcutta/EITC offices *Istanbul/Royal palace *Paris/Versailles *Kingshead *Nassau, Bahamas 180px-MODUnitFiveDoc.jpg|UNIT's Scottish HQ fbqehtej.png|UNIT HQ London fhqtjqyrkw.jpg|UNIT HQ Caribbean Alliances *The Society Of Light * Sweden *The Government of Great Britain & Ireland *Romanian Empire *Ottoman Empire *Kingdom of France Projects *Project Indigo~ TOP SECRET*Project Valiant~Skyships *Project Genesis~Raptor Control*Project Isis~TOP SECRET UNIT Fleet 180px-HMS_Enterprise.png|UNIT HMS Enterprise - The Flagship of UNIT 180px-Skyships3M.jpg|A pair of UNIT Skyships 270px-Sky_fleet_and_Armada.jpg|UNIT Fleet with a Royal Navy Armada 180px-Skyship_Design.jpg|The plans for a Skyship 250px-AC4_HMS_Prince.jpg|UNIT's sea going command centre, the HMS Dark Conqueror Contact us... four easy ways to contact UNIT!!!!! #Email:https://profiles.google.com/?hl=enunifiedintelligencetaskforce96@gmail.com #User: Lieutenant General Richard Venables #User:Taylor1357 Owner of The HMS Dark Conqueror #Website: http://www.unit.org.uk/ #Comments below!!!! Category:Role-Play Category:British Empire Category:Royal British Military Category:Governments Category:POTCO